


Walk

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV NSFW Week 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Digital Art, FFXV NSFW Week, Jealousy, Love Letters, M/M, NSFW Art, Public Sex, eropurikura, purikura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written forFinal Fantasy NSFW Week 2017Day 7: Creator's Choice.Noctis takes Prompto to take some pictures in a photo booth with ulterior motives.





	Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I think today is probably the kinkiest entry to the [Final Fantasy NSFW Week 2017](https://ffxvnsfwweek.tumblr.com/). As a treat, you'll also get a colored picture by Layann at the end of the story or at her [nsfw art tumblr](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/).

"Noct, what the heck?!"

Prompto protested and struggled as his best friend pulled him towards one of these photo booths at the arcade where you could take pictures with your friends, decorate them and have them printed out later. They had taken some of those at a _purikura_ a few weeks into their friendship and Prompto carried his half of the pictures in his wallet all the time because he cherished them so much. Plus he needed to have evidence at hand all the time that Noctis looked like a dork in most of the pictures taken of him.

For the better part of today though, Noctis' face had been an unreadable mask, devoid of almost all emotions.

"Pictures. Let's take some," the prince said as they stood in the surprisingly spacious green booth. Prompto had to squint a little after the relative darkness of the rest of the game center they were in. It wasn't their usual, but Prompto knew that it had the better purikura booths.

Noctis had just finished closing the knee-long curtains to their left and right after dropping his bag unceremoniously to the ground at the front of the booth. He ignored the little stool in the middle of the booth in favor of coming up next to Prompto, who had just put his bag down next to the one that was already on the ground.

"What? I mean, not that I don't want to, but..." The blond trailed off as he saw his boyfriend's steely look. "Noct?"

"... Come on," the prince sighed and Prompto felt his eyebrow twitch into a confused frown even as Noctis slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug before he handed him change to use for the pictures.

"I don't know what's going on with you today," Prompto sighed as he leaned forward to drop five coins into the machine, making the annoying jingle change to instructions how to use the machine.

Noctis only grunted noncommittally and tightened his arm around Prompto's shoulder, wrapping another almost possessively around his waist.

"No~ct," Prompto half-chided, half-giggled as he chose how many pictures they should take. He didn't even bother asking Noctis because the prince was much too occupied with burying his face into the crook of his neck from behind. "It's starting, come on, get ready," he only called once he had chosen and was about to press the start-button.

Noctis only made an evasive sound and nuzzled the blond's neck, getting past his collar just as the countdown for the first picture started. He buried his teeth in Prompto's neck when the shutter clicked, making Prompto cry out in surprise before he covered his mouth with a hand. Still, Noctis didn't seem to care at all, nibbling a line up to his ear and unfortunately for Prompto, he was extremely sensitive there.

His face turned red instantly, even as he tried to squirm away as much as he could in Noctis' vice-like grip, because what if someone saw them like this? That would be horrible, he didn't want Noctis to get a bad reputation or anything.

It seemed as Noctis didn't care much at all though. Instead he seemed to be intend on making Prompto squirm as much as possible, the hand around his shoulders moving down to hug him around his chest as the other moved to his crotch.

"Noct!" Prompto warned as the third picture was taken with Noctis squeezing his right chest and his crotch as well. Swallowing the curse on his lips, Prompto tried to turn his head around enough to look into his boyfriend's face, but Noctis wouldn't budge at all. On the contrary, the hand on his crotch tightened, squeezed him and Prompto's traitorous body reacted almost immediately. A moan fell from his lips and he had to hold onto the machine in front of them, especially when Noctis rolled his hips forward into his own, just as the shutter clicked a fourth time.

"Fuck, Noct, what... what has gotten into you?" Prompto protested mildly, although the strength of the protest lessened when the prince found his nipple and tweaked it through his uniform and undershirt.

Noctis grunted in response, turning Prompto's head to kiss him hard on the lips. His tongue soon sought entrance to his mouth, and since the blond was still confused about what had brought this on, he gave way probably way too easily.

As the machine made a lot of noises that were supposed to encourage them to start decorating their pictures, Noctis kissed Prompto hard and Prompto found it harder and harder not to get lost in the feelings and caught up in whatever Noctis had in store for them. Before he knew it, he was kissing back, letting Noctis set the pace, his mind still trying to understand what had happened and what had triggered such an indecent behavior from the otherwise picture perfect prince.

He tried to remember what had happened throughout the whole day, from getting to school in the morning, meeting with Noctis just before classes started, the letter that had been on his desk after he had returned to his own classroom, lunch with Noctis that he had been late to, but with a love letter from a cute junior who had been the one to send him the love letter.

She had been exactly his type, short, curly blond hair, a cute pointed nose, pouty lips and eyes so bright that his heart had skipped a beat when she looked up at him with that adorably blush all over her face before she told him that she liked him and asked if he wanted to go out with her. He had been dumbfounded for a moment, stared at her with his mouth hanging open while his mind started racing as he tried to find a way to tell her that he wasn't interested in a relationship because he was already in one. Not one that he could talk about either, but still. No matter how cute she was, no matter how much she was his type, he was in love with his boyfriend and wouldn't want to have anyone else.

Naturally, after he had managed to tell her that he wasn't interested, he had told Noctis all about it.

Thinking about it now, that was the moment when Noctis' mood seemed to darken and he hadn't said more than five consecutive words to him ever since.

The machine in front of him became impatient and he picked up the pen to slap a few decorations on the pictures they had just taken, wincing at his own lewd expressions. You didn't see much of Noctis, except for one picture where he looked up and Prompto would swear that his eyes were glowing in some unnatural color.

He pressed the print button before he turned back to Noctis.

"Is this about what happened during lunch break?" He asked and as if he had pressed a button on his boyfriend, Noctis froze up, his grip tightening just enough to border on uncomfortable. "So it is."

"...sorry," the prince mumbled, letting go a little of Prompto's body.

"...were you jealous?" the blond asked softly, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He was pretty sure that he had told Noctis he didn't want her because he had him.

A small nod was his reply and Prompto found himself smiling despite himself, running a hand through Noctis' hair as the other hid his face against his shoulder.

"It's just... I hate that we can't go out in public like... like _this_. You'd be much happier with a girlfriend who... who isn't like _me_ , and I feel like I'm tying you down or something," Noctis said in a small, insecure voice that had Prompto stare at him wide-eyed.

"...Is that what you're thinking?" he asked, his voice faltering. He tried to cover it up with a laugh. "You know that's my line, right? Everybody in my class wants you in one way or another, everyone I've ever heard talk about you said you're hot and yet you're with _me_? Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Noctis grunted and nodded, much to Prompto's surprise.

"You want to shout and tell everyone that we're together. And yet you're holding back because you wonder what the public would think if... if they knew about _us_."

"Yeah... I don't think they'd like it," Prompto replied, his voice soft and earnest. "'Course I join in. Would be weird not to gush over you when everyone else is doing it. They ask me things. Like your type and stuff. Since I'm, well, your official best friend. Sometimes it's hard to not tell them about us."

"I don't have a type," Noctis protested softly, defiantly. " _You_ are my type."

"I'm just your type because we're together," Prompto teased, letting a bit of his own self-worth issues shine through. Noctis grunted an affirmative again, although it didn't sound too happy. "It's okay! I don't like you for your looks. I like you because you're the biggest nerd I know, because you're cute when your nose scrunches up when you lose and you don't like it. I like you because you get irrationally angry, making you seem just so... so down-to-earth, you know? I'd used to think you thought you were better than everyone, the unapproachable prince. To think you were just _lonely_ like everyone else..."

"Prom..." Noctis warned and Prompto laughed again. "Come on. We should get the pictures and get out of here."

There was a pause and then Noctis shook his head. "No... I... I don't want to go home yet. You... you want to try it, too, right?"

Violet blue eyes widened in surprise first before they glazed over, pupils widening as the _implications_ of Noctis' words alone set off thousand little pictures at once. From the moment Prompto had sent his first favorite porn to the prince, to the first time they had watched porn together to the few other times that they had had sex, in Noctis' bed first, then on his couch and then probably everywhere else in his apartment. Then at school once, in an empty bathroom stall, some touching below the belt as they had gone to that faraway Karaoke place the glaives had recommended for taking their (nonexistent) girlfriends to...

Aside from some hidden groping this would be the first time they ever tried something like this in public. Or, well, semi-public, even if the curtains did probably nothing to hide them from prying eyes.

"Shit, Noct... You... you really...?"

As Prompto trailed off and looked over his shoulder into Noctis' deep grey-blue eyes, he could see his own look of arousal reflected in them, even as Noctis nodded imperceptibly. Well, it seemed like they had to hope that no one found the pictures of them first, since they must have finished getting printed already.

"...Okay," Prompto breathed, pushing back against Noctis' crotch. "D... do you have anything?"

"I... I've been learning how... how to use, um, _magic_ to store things," Noctis said and stretched out the hand that had been on Prompto's crotch. It was momentarily covered with something that looked like a blue flame, before it flickered out again. Noctis made a sound of disapproval and tried again. This time, Prompto could see the shape of something appear and he squinted, just to have his eyebrows shoot up when he realized that it was a tube of lube.

"Dude, did you just _make_ that?" Prompto asked, taking the tube from Noctis head to inspect it closely.

"No, um, I have this... this magical storage room thing, where I'm supposed to keep all the weapons I'm going to use in the future... But I've also got my fishing rod there. And, well, _snacks_ and _this_ ," Noctis explained, sounding almost sheepish about it. "I'm not too good with it yet, still need to train more. I thought this... this was a good idea?"

"Dude, it seriously is," Prompto snorted, flicking the tube open. "Do you want me to prepare myself or wanna do it?"

"I'll do it," Noctis huffed, taking the tube from Prompto's hands again. "Get up," he ordered as he squeezed some onto his hand and coated his fingers carefully with the gel.

"Understood!" Prompto piped up and fumbled with the fly of his pants, getting it open as quickly as he could. He knew that his face was red, but at least the camera wasn't showing their faces right now as it was still playing the jingle for them to get out and take their pictures with them.

Noctis huffed a breath, but didn't waste any time to find Prompto's entrance between his ass cheeks. He slipped a finger inside and Prompto gasped, leaning forward over the editing screen of the photo booth for better access. It kept blaring that they needed to insert coins to start taking pictures, but both Noctis and Prompto managed to ignore the constant nagging in favor of working the blond open enough.

It took them longer than anticipated. Prompto cursed and told Noctis to just skip preparing him, because he wasn't sure if his nerves would be able to stand staying like this any longer. But Noctis growled and refused, because he didn't want to hurt him, no matter how impatient he was. Instead, he distracted both of them by burying his teeth into the blond's neck, licking and sucking on a few spots where Prompto was sure that he would have a few marks later on. It was his way of claiming the blond, of making sure that he sent out the unequivocal message that the blond was taken. As long as no one questioned by whom, they would have no problems, but he was sure that Prompto was quick to have an explanation should anyone ever ask.

Two fingers felt like a salvation to both of them, but getting Prompto to the point where they could go with three took just as long as before.

"We... we should buy a plug or something, so we're more... more _flexible_ next time," Prompto gasped as he rocked himself back against the fingers inside of him. He hated that this took them so long.

"Hm... maybe," Noctis gasped, pulling out his fingers as he was finally satisfied with his preparation.

"I'm surprised that no one has tried to get into this booth by now," Prompto said as he gasped and spread his legs a little more, both to keep his pants up and for better access for Noctis.

"Mhm... Well, I wouldn't try to get into a booth with two guys standing like this either," the prince pointed out as he coated his dick with the rest of the lube. He had put the tube back into his uniform jacket's pocket since he couldn't quite concentrate enough anymore to put it back into that magical storage room of his.

"What?! -Ah!" Prompto cried, just to gasp when Noctis pushed forward and into him. The blond remembered that he had to breathe, even as his boyfriend kept pushing forward and it felt like he was splitting him open. He bit his lip not to wince too loudly because he didn't want to hear Noctis say that he had been right to prepare him so thoroughly.

"Shit, _Noc_... _Man_ , it's good," he gasped as he felt the other's hip bones on his ass after what seemed like an eternity. He realized that even though it was probably a futile attempt right from the start, he could at least _try_ not to spill their names.

Noctis grunted, giving Prompto a few moments to adjust to his size and girth. As he did though, he rummaged through his pants' pockets again, finding more coins that he then proceeded to feed the photo booth with.

"Smile," Noctis breathed and Prompto could hear the grin in his voice as he pulled back when the jingle for a new round of photos started up.

"Fuck, just, _how_ \- AH!" the blond protested, not sure how he was supposed to feel about the fact that Noctis wanted to create _evidence_ for what they were doing. As he scrambled for something to hold onto, Noctis started up a slow rhythm, still making sure that Prompto could adjust accordingly, but the machine came to life again.

"Fuck, you forgot... did you... you didn't..." Prompto gasped as he tried to make sense of the sounds coming from the machine and what he saw on the display. Even if Noctis had started the whole process again, he hadn't thought any further than that, so now Prompto had to choose the layout and how many pictures were taken of them.

He went with the smallest layout, but that had the most pictures, so they would have a few more moments than before. Once the countdown had started again, Noctis pulled them backwards so that they could sit down on the stool in the middle of the booth. Sure, they hadn't adjusted its height, but it didn't matter. Prompto groaned as their new position drove the other deeper, and Noctis gasped as the blond gripped him tighter.

Together, they kept moving, grinding against each other, Noctis guiding Prompto on top of him with his hands on his hips at first, until he was confident that Prompto could continue the pace he had set up. Then, one of his hands wrapped around the blond's dick, the other snaking under his shirt to find and twist and tweak the blond's nipples.

Prompto bit his lip, he tried not to be too loud, even though he was sure that the game center around them was loud enough to swallow any and all of his moans. Noctis had found that spot on his neck again, sucking on it as they both were catapulted towards their respective orgasms and Prompto was embarrassed to admit that he was turned on by the fact that _anybody_ could walk in on them any moment now, just to see that the Prince of Lucis was balls-deep inside his ass, fucking him for the whole world to see. It was one of the dirtiest thoughts he had ever allowed himself to have, but he was also a little proud that _he_ was the one with the prince right then. That he could lay claim on Noctis at least so much to say that they had this kind of sex.

As the flashes kept going off in front of them, he shuddered, because soon there would be pictures of them doing it. Soon there would be _evidence_ that they had sex _in public_ and that was about as good as getting caught.

"Shit, I'm close," Prompto gasped, his legs starting to shake, Noctis' hand spreading his precum all over his erection just a little faster than before.

"Me too," Noctis whispered, rolling his hips a little harder, pushing right into Prompto's prostate over and over again until Prompto lost it. He cried out as his insides tightened around his boyfriend's dick, cumming hard into the other's hand, so hard that he almost blacked out from the pleasure.

Vaguely, he registered that Noctis had also reached his orgasm, planted his seed deep inside of him, before they both collapse, panting as they tried to catch their breaths again. The music from the other side of the curtains suddenly felt too far away, yet intrusive, stale, like some cola that had been left out for too long and lost all of its carbonates. He was so spent that he didn't quite notice how Noctis reached around him and did some adjustments on the screen in front of them before he nudged Prompto to get up.

"Come on... we should get up and go," Noctis hummed, sounding and looking much happier than he had before they came here.

"Yeah, just... let me redress? You should do that, too," Prompto huffed, pushing himself up on shaking legs. He pulled up his pants and wrinkled his nose, hoping that the spot on his backside wouldn't be too visible on the ride home later.

Noctis pulled up his pants as well, looking much too smug for what they had just done. What if Gladio or someone came around the corner and saw them? What if someone took the pictures before _they_ did?!

Prompto picked up his bag and winced when all that moving around let the cum inside move and follow gravity quicker than he would like it to. He stepped out of the photo booth just in time for a second strip of pictures falling out of the slot. He picked both of them up, automatically moving to inspect them.

The first batch with four big pictures was... cute, with Prompto looking concerned and Noctis clinging to him. But Prompto had seen and decorated these pictures before, so that didn't surprise him too much.

The second batch however, was quite different. The pictures didn't show too much - fortunately - but what they did show was almost too much for the blond to see. Never in his life before had he taken a look at his sex face and now that he was faced with a handful of different pictures of it, decorated with little hearts and a crown and other kitschy stuff, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Noct!" he whined, but the prince had already come up behind of him and snatched the strip out of his fingers.

"Looks good. You could have chosen bigger ones though. Do you want any of them? I'll take all of them home otherwise," the prince said and while Prompto was glad that he was back to his usual confident self, he was still embarrassed that it was only in the face of this embarrassing side of him.

"I don't need them! Burn them!" Prompto cried, trying to snatch the strip back from the prince.

"No way. I'm keeping those," Noctis smirked as he turned towards the exit of the game center.

The blond stared in disbelief as the prince let the strip disappear with his magic, looking even more smug now.

"Now... are you coming home with me or not? I'll lend you some clothes."

Prompto stared, slack mouthed, and if he hadn't felt the cum inside him move downwards slowly just then, he might just have abandoned his boyfriend, too embarrassed with himself. But in favor of his dignity and his wardrobe, he chose to follow the prince home, if only to get a change of clothes.

"You owe me a pair of pants!"

* * *


End file.
